Second Wind
by sonicfan0987
Summary: When Justin finds a Chaos Emerald in the forest behind his home he is teleported to Moebius the dark shadow of Mobius where he is found by Rage the Hedgehog investigating the missing Emerald. Taken in as Rage's apprentice Justin who took the name Jaden the Hedgehog must now stop Sonic and the Anti Freedom Fighters evil plan! Taking OCs until said otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Second Wind

**Hello Sonicfan0987 here with a few things before I start the new story. First I am going to be stepping back from the Harmonic Chaos Chronicles Saga for a while to work on this and a new Smash Bros. Fanfic, anyways this is a human to Sonic world fanfic. Kind of a self insert with the character but with other elements within the Sonic Universe on him to keep it exciting. Finally I will be needing OC's for it so please add some? I will have information at the end of the chapter and finally the intro summery, and Cast list:**

**(note this will take place in Anti-mobius)**

**Sonic Cast Evil: Sonic, Mile Prower, O'nux, Alicia Acorn, Rosy**

**Sonic Cast Good: Dr. Ivo Kintobor, **

**OC Cast: Rage the Hedgehog(Mobius), Icezer the Hedgehog(Mobius), Justin/Jaden the Hedgehog**

**OC Cast Evil: Christain the Dark, Anti-Rage(Edgar) the Hedgehog, Zerg the Hedgehog (Anti-Icezer), Darkness the Hedgehog**

**Prolouge**

I am Justin a normal 16 year old guy living in a decent sized town in Nebraska. My family live on the edge of the town with a nice forest behind the back yard. It makes good hunting ground that which my dad likes. I enjoy it to since it's a thing not all kids do around here. I am a great marksman and even have a class in school on it! I am however pretty anti-social, I don't have any friends at the moment the last one moved away so I am stuck a lone wolf. I am a nerd and skilled in engineering knowledge but I have never had the time or money to build anything I have a great life set out but I had no idea that it is all about to change.

**Chaper 1: Trapped**

It all started in mid May it was the last day of School for Justin and he was sitting in his homeroom watching the clock countdown the last 10 seconds until the bell. Once it rings he was darting out the door and he ran home. Normally he takes the bus but today it was so nice he figured he'd run home. Once he gets home he puts his bag down and changes into some cleaner clothing. He puts on a red T-shirt, black baggy pants a pair of fingerless gloves he used when shooting and he grabbed his grey jacket with a dark green stripe in the middle in case it got cold in the night. It was too quiet at his home since both his parents were gone... forever.

His mother died when he was born and his father was killed when terrorists hijacked the plane he was on during a business trip. Justin was able to live in the house alone but the School Resource Officer had to make sure he was going to school. He worked part time at a local Game store to earn the money to feed himself. It was also where he was able to keep the income for the cable and internet things he had bought. His favorite thing to do was read fan-based stories and games in his favorite game series Sonic The Hedgehog. He had all the games, comics, and DVD/Movies! He had just finished reading a fanfiction on a guys fan character Rage the Chaos Guardian after Knuckles. He found the concept interesting

"Today's the day! The first day of open season!" he says hoisting a .306 over his shoulder with the sling. In his back pack he had two boxes of ammo and his hunting knife in a belt holster. He opens the door and heads past the back yard and into the forest.

It was great! The feeling of freedom it gave to just roam the place looking for deer or anything that comes through. About an hour in Justin sees something strange, it was a cave that burrowed into the ground. "That's weird that wasn't here last week and there is nothing like this in Nebraska..." he says "What could have made such a cave?" he bends over to look down and flash of light blinds him causing him to fall down into it.

[Mobius Hours before]

On the peaceful floating island known as Angel Island sat Rage the Hedgehog the Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds. He was sitting next to a Chao and Tikal who had summoned him to talk about something.

"Rage I was speaking with Dex and he wants you to take an apprentice under your wing." she says

"What?" Rage asks "Why?"

"He is afraid of having to do what they did when you were selected. They would rather have someone trained already." Tikal says "It saves them time and power. They want him or her to be decently young but still not a child a teenager I think they said."

"So I have to pass my abilities on then?" Rage asks

"No just teach them." Tikal says as Knuckles walks up

"Hay guys there was a Chaos signature detected in a different version of Mobius." Knuckles says "Rage needs to check it out."

"I am on it!" Rage says using chaos control

[Moebius minutes before Justins incident]

Rage was walking through the Plains of the land and he sees a light gray hedgehog with black hair and red highlights in a dark gray jacket, dark red shirt black baggy pants, fingerless gloves, and dark gray shoes with a green toe. Rage runs over and shakes him, "Hay buddy wake up!" he says

"huh? What happened?" he asks opening a pair of dark purple eyes. The hedgehog looks at Rage and his eyes show surprise and he jolts up into the air and under him was a Chaos Emerald! "What the hell!" he screams looking at the red hedgehog. He had a dark green shirt with a black R on it curved at the tails. Over it was a dark gray jacket with two red stripes and black fingerless gloves his hands with two golden inhibitor rings. Dark navy blue jeans and dark red shirts with a single black stripe. He stared his emerald green eyes at him.

"You okay? Nothing broken?" Rage asks "And while I am at it why did you have a Chaos Emerald?"

"I had a Chaos Emerald?" the hedgehog asks looking at the glowing gem at his feet. "Oh! Is this how I got here?"

"What do you mean how you got here? Have you never hear of the Chaos Emeralds before?" Rage asks

"I have heard of them but they only exist in..." the hedgehog stops "by god..." he says silently "I was transported to the world of Mobius! Could I have been transported with Chaos Control?"

"Now just who are you?" Rage asks

"My name is Justin." he says

"You sure you didn't hit your head. Cause you look more like a Jaden." Rage scoffs

the hedgehog thinks a minute 'well I always liked the name, my old friend Samuel said I looked like a Jaden too... I think since I have the chance I will take it!' he then looks at Rage "Yeah it is Jaden sorry I must have hit my head a bit and I am still a bit out of it."

"Alright good to meet ya names Rage, Rage the Hedgehog Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds!" he says "But how is a normal Mobian here?"

"What do you mean?" Jaden asks and Rage signals him to follow. Rage takes him to a building where a man who looked like Robotnik was working on something! "Robotnik?!" he gasps

The man sighs "You are the second one to do that today... I am not this Robotnik my name is Kintobor." he turns to see Rage on the table was a blue hedgehog who had just had his arm put in a cast "Oh Rage you returned who is this with you?" he asks

"his name is Jaden I found him passed out by the missing Chaos Emerald." Rage says

"You think it may be a sign or something?" he asks

"Well I mean it's my best shot." Rage replies

"Okay I am confused what is going on here?" Jaden asks

"Jaden the Hedgehog I am in need of an apprentice..." Rage sighs "How would you like to train to become a Chaos Guardian?"

"What's the catch?" he asks

"No catch all you need to do is try... it you're not cut out for it I will let you know." Rage says

"Very well," Jaden says when they hear what sounds like a spin dash and a blue ball jump in the window. He stands looking at the three hedgehogs and at Kintobor

"Sonic?" Jaden asks taking a step forward

"No!" Rage says stopping him "That's not the Sonic you are thinking of."

"Sonic you damn criminal what are you doing here?!" Kintobor asks "That is the sixth time this year you broke that very window!"

"Sorry Doc but I am here for the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic says

"Well Jaden here is your test! Take him out!" Rage says throwing him a chaos emerald "Just use what you know!"

"What?!" Jaden asks but the others were already in a protective field leaving him and Sonic.

"Come on kid just give me the Emerald and I won't hurt ya." Sonic says

'Oh what the heck do I do?' he thinks 'I can't give Sonic the emerald he's evil apparently! But if I don't I have to fight him... and I don't know any... wait! Maybe I can use the ones from that fanfic I was reading! If this is the same Rage the Hedgehog from the story then hopefully it will work' Jaden looks at Sonic in the eyes "No..." he says

"You're funeral." Sonic laughs running for an Axe kick and nails Jaden who barely felt a thing!

'if this is how bad something like that hurt then I can fight no problem!' he thinks getting to his feat "Take this!" he grunts charging some Chaos Energy "Shocking Chaos Strike!" he yells throwing multiple things of Electric Chaos at Sonic. This gave the hedgehog a jolt and shock that he never expected and quickly he leaps out of the window and spin dashes off not able to control himself from te electric jolts.

"Wow!" Rage says "Electric Chaos?! If you already know Elemental Chaos then you just saved me a lot of time! Forms will be the hard part..."

"Thank you Jaden!" Kintobor says "You saved me and Rage's brother."

"Wait who did what?" the blue hedgehog asks slowly waking up

"Icezer?!" Rage asks "You're okay!"

"What's with Robot-" Icezer begins

"It's Kintobor!" the man replies before Icezer could finish

"Okay what the heck is going on and who's the gray hedgehog?" Icezer asks

"Well first this is a place called Moebius Icezer and that is Jaden my apprentice." Rage says

"that 16 year old? What gave you the idea he would be a good fit?!" Icezer asks

"He beat Sonic." Rage says

"So he's evil?" Icezer asks "You chose an evil person

"No Sonic is the evil one here pal! I know it's a shocker." Jaden says "Now can we just figure everything out here? First thing I am looking in a cave in the forest behind my house and the next thing I know I am here!"

"You must have unknowingly activated the Chaos Control from afar." Rage says "Don't see how but doesn't matter."

**To be continued**

**Okay for those of you who want your OC in here is the info sheet filled with Jadens info for example.**

**Name: Jaden**

**Species: Hedgehoh**

**Age:16**

**Gender: male**

**Personality: carefree yet careful, slowly warms up to people, smart, semi-brave, not always prepared**

**Physical Appearance:light gray hedgehog with black hair and red highlights in a dark gray jacket, dark red shirt black baggy pants, fingerless gloves, and dark gray shoes with a green toe.**

**Non Magic/ Non Chaos abilities: Hyper Sonic Speed, advanced senses (hearing, sighs, reflexes and smell), Engineering, 300 IQ, stealth,**

**Magic/Chaos Abilities: fire, water, earth, wind, darkness. Light, Chaos, Elemental Chaos, electricity, ice, life/healing**

**weapons if any: Chaos Blade, a black blade with a dark purple hilt and a hilt guard that curves up into to small orbs of crystallized Chaos Energy**

**History/Bio: Jaden the Hedgehog formally known as Justin as a human was accidentaly sent to Moebius when he found what was actually a crater made by a Chaos Emerald in the forest behind his home. He is now the Apprentice of Rage the Hedgehog.**

**Weknesses: short temper, occasional clumsiness.**

**Strengths: fighting, inventing, first aid, getting information**

**foes: Sonic the Hedgehog(moebius), Christain the Dark,Anti Miles Prower, Rosy the Rascal, Alicia Acorn, O'nux**

**Close Allies: Rage the Hedgehog, Icezer the Hedgehog**

**Family: none**

**good or evil: Good**


	2. Good an Evil

**Thank you all for the OC entries! I will still need more but thank you all very much! So now our new cast list**

**Sonic Cast Evil: Sonic, Mile Prower, O'nux, Alicia Acorn, Rosy**

**Sonic Cast Good: Dr. Ivo Kintobor, **

**OC Cast: Rage the Hedgehog(Mobius), Icezer the Hedgehog(Mobius), Justin/Jaden the Hedgehog, Amethyst the Cat(Voltaradragoness),**

**OC Cast Evil: Christain the Dark, Anti-Rage(Edgar) the Hedgehog, Zerg the Hedgehog (Anti-Icezer), Darkness the Hedgehog, Spinster(wolfpress)**

**Chapter 2: good and evil**

"So Jaden why don't you go explore a bit to get used to your new hedgehog body?" Rage suggests

"Is it safe? I mean I was lucky to hit Sonic when I did." Jaden responds not really wanting to go on his own

"Jaden most of the Anti-Freedom Fighters that Sonic is part of aren't roaming looking for trouble they just remain hidden." Kintobor says

"Very Well..." Jaden sighs "I will go." and with that Jaden walks out of the building and into the unknown lands. He wanders and observes the land around with great interest his desire to lean getting the best of him.

"Hrm I sensed a Chaos reading here but I've never seen you before..." a cold voice comes from behind and Jaden turns around to see a dark gray hedgehog with blood red demonic eyes and purple details on his quills like Shadows. The hedgehog had way to many quills to stop and count and his eyes glowed with energy creeping Jaden out.

"What do you want?" he asks the unknown hedgehog however he had a pretty good feeling on who it was.

"Well I have an offer..." he says with a smile.

"No." Jaden says before the hedgehog could continue

"What do you mean you haven't even heard it!" the hedgehog growls angered by the instant denial

"Yeah but I know who you are. You are Christain the Dark the king of a Dark Mobius. You are the mortal foe of Rage the Hedgehog so I know that you are good at mind games and tricking people to corrupt them so back off before I get mad." Jaden looks at the hedgehog in annoyance

"You don't stand a chance in battle against me!" Christain yells angered by the hedgehog knowing so much

"I never said anything about fighting." Jaden says walking past the dark hedgehog and leaving. "I just know my mentor wouldn't want me taking you out for him."

After leaving Jaden continues his exploration and soon he comes across a dark purple cat with wings! Curious on the cat he takes a closer look. Upon the closer inspection he could make out a few lightning bolt like markings on her arms, face,tail, ears, and neck. She had a beautiful necklace on with a black feather that looked like it came from her wings. Her head was hung and her abnormally long crimson tipped tail circled around her. Her messy hair covered her face a bit. She had a black T-shirt and a black and a bright blue pair of shorts the blue was so bright it looked like a sea of water. Her boots share the same colors as her shorts. Her head was held down by two hands with fingerless gloves on them.

"Nothing cares, nothing is good to me...everyone...everything...hates me." she says to herself.

"You know I have never seen a winged cat before." Jaden says causing her to turn around to see him surprised by his appearance 'not that I have seen much else at all' Jaden thinks

"Have you come to laugh about it too?!" she asks a tad bit angry "Just like everyone else! No one accepts those who are different! Can't be even a tad different or you're an outcast! Go ahead laugh it up!" she says tears coming to her eyes.

"Hay hold on! I am not going to laugh honestly I find it pretty cool." Jaden says

"yeah right that's what they all say. Oo I like your wings! But then comes the backstabbing! You know honestly they look silly on a cat!" she rambles

Jaden looks at the girl he actually knew where she was coming from. It sounded like she was in a very similar boat he was in not too long ago just on a larger scale. "Actually I think I feel where you are coming from. You are bullied because you are so different from everyone else... I have been there and I know what it's like. Probably not on your scale but I have been through the same thing." he says to her

"You-You have?" she asks

"For years." Jaden replies " I am Jaden the Hedgehog... I was picked on for how smart I am and I am going to be honest those wings are actually really beautiful."

"You really think so?" the cat asks and Jaden nods "Thank you." she smiles "My name is Amethyst the Cat."

"It's good to meet you!" Jaden says soon two explosions hit around the two causing Jaden to fall to the ground. The two look up to see the culprit who ever it was he was in a red armor suit

"Ha ha ha! What a lovely little story two misfits finding each other!" the figure laughs

"Hay keep your mouth shut!" Jaden yells "Or do I have to do if for you! She may be different but that is what makes her special!"

"Ha ha ha! You sound like a noble hero hedgehog well let me tell you something your a nobody! An outcast! This is no place for heroes!" the guy laughs

"I don't care what I am! All I know is what is right and what is wrong so I will fight for what is right!" Jaden says. Suddenly time stops around him and he adjusts his position back to a normal standing position. "What in the world?" he wonders before a golden wolf that was glowing a bit comes out of nowhere

"Hello Jaden the Hedgehog I am Dex the Wolf. I was Rage's guide when he was a young guardian much like yourself." the wolf says

"So what are you doing here?" Jaden asks

"I have something for you Jaden." Dex says pulling a sword out of a box on his back. It was a black blade with a purple hilt and a hilt guard that curved up into two orbs of crystallized Chaos Energy. Dex hands the sword to Jaden who takes it carefully

"What is this?" Jaden asks looking at the sword

"It is called the Chaos Blade much like Rage's sword it is made so only a Chaos Guardian may wield it. It can also be materialized in and out of reality." Dex explains "use it well." he says before Time resumes and the man who was on the gliding like device flies for Jaden who uses a gust of Wind to force the man back into the air.

"Who do you think you are?!" Jaden asks

"His name is Spinster." a cold voice that Jaden knew comes from nowhere as Christain appears "He is here to destroy you."

"Amethyst keep down and low. I won't let them hurt you." Jaden says to the cat who smiles softly but with an uncertain feel before she ducks down. "Well come on then you ugly red wuss!" Jaden taunts and the man flies back for him and Jaden jumps into the air and kicks him off the glider device and onto the ground where he strikes him with a Chaos Lance which burnt him where it hit

"OW!" he grunts holding the arm it hit before he runs for Jaden who leaps to the left and hits Spinster with an Ice Punch freezing the joints in his armor. "NO FAIR!" he yells as Jaden uses a Chaos powered roundhouse to send the thing flying.

Amethyst looks up "Is it safe?" she asks

"Yeah you can come out." Jaden says as she slowly comes up to him

"Thank you Jaden." she says

"No problem. You should come back to Kintobor's with me." Jaden says "It is too dangerous out here."

'how much can I trust this guy?' Amethyst thinks 'sure he saved me and he has been in my shoes before but does that mean I can trust him? For now though he is probably right it is too dangerous out here.' she decides to follow Jaden back and when they arrived he introduces her

"Guys meet Amethyst the Cat." he says and they all welcome her warmly

"So Jaden what happened?" Rage asks

"Well I met Christain and denied his 'offer' pissing him off. Met your mentor Dex and 'battled' a guy named Spinster. So I guess this must be the normal day in the life of a Chaos Guardian." Jaden explains all that had happened

"Not always." Rage says with a smile

**To be continued**

**Well how was that? More OC's will be added later so if you added one and it was not here just wait**


	3. Discovery

**Sonic Cast Evil: Sonic, Mile Prower, O'nux, Alicia Acorn, Rosy**

**Sonic Cast Good: Dr. Ivo Kintobor, **

**OC Cast: Rage the Hedgehog(Mobius), Icezer the Hedgehog(Mobius), Justin/Jaden the Hedgehog, Amethyst the Cat(Voltaradragoness), Kurai the Hedgehog**

**OC Cast Evil: Christain the Dark, Anti-Rage(Edgar) the Hedgehog, Zerg the Hedgehog (Anti-Icezer), Darkness the Hedgehog, Spinster(wolfpress)**

Chapter III: Discovery

When Jaden and Amethyst returned and Jaden brings Christain up Rage knew something was brewing and the only way they could find out was to spy on the Anti-Freedom Fighters.

"So let me get this straight Icezer and myself are going right to their base?" Jaden asks

"Correct, If I know Christain which I do there is more to this then meets the eye. He must be after something we need to know what!" Rage says

"So how do we get there?" Icezer asks

"If you head to the center of The Central Woods and look very carefully you should find an entrance hidden in one of the trees." Kintobor says "Be careful not to be seen once you enter it cause if they catch you chances are you're dead." Kintobor hands Icezer a few small grenade like items "Take these they contain the gases from the swamp just south of the forest. If you need to take anyone out it will keep you're tracks covered and make any passed out people look like some gas just caught the wind."

"Take this too" Rage says throwing a small drive chip at Jaden "They tend to keep information on a large Super Computer plant this chip in extract the data and put the virus on it. That way anymore information will be relayed to us."

"Got it." Jaden says "Anything else?"

"An old friend of mine will be waiting for you his name is Kurai he will aid you." Rage says

"Why can't I go?" Amethyst asks "I am not going to stay behind

"Amethyst if you go I can't say if you will live or not... I haven't observed your battle skills and I don't want to be the one to put others in harms way when they have no chance of avoiding it." Rage says

"But that's not fair Rage! I can handle myself!" she responds

"Amethyst I want you to stay here." Rage says "Don't argue I want to help you! This is only one of many we will have to do and I would like to observe your battle skills so you can go next time."

"Fine..." she growls "Not that I will like it...everybody thinks they're right..."

"Come on Jaden!" Icezer says and they both head for the forest. When they arrive they jump to the treetops and leap from branch to branch to avoid making noise and to keep to the shadows.

"See anything yet?" Jaden whispers to Icezer who was scanning for the entrance

"Nothing yet..." he says when they see a two tailed fox head up to a tree and look around scanning as if he was making sure he was alone. He looks in the direction of Icezer and Jaden for a little bit before slowly hitting the tree to open it.

"there's our ticket in." Icezer says as they drop down and wait for Rage's pal. Soon a green Hedgehog with brown hair, blue eyes a white shirt, grey pants, dark black shoes and grey gloves shows up.

"Kurai?" Icezer asks and the hedgehog nods

"You two ready?" he asks and the nod opening the tree.

"Okay here's the plan Kurai and I will go search for their meeting area while Jaden you go and hack the computer terminal." Icezer says as they enter "Remember keep to the shadows and do not be detected."

Jaden nods and goes in first to find the console which did not take to much work since their computer room was clearly labeled. Swiftly he puts the chip in copies the data and plants the virus before removing it and heading to the ducts used for repairs. Soon he hears voices bellow and sees where Kurai and Icezer were supposed to be listening

"so what did you do with those two Hedgehogs?" the fox from earlier asks

"They are in the dungeon" Sonic says "The fools... they thought they could sneak in here."

"Bastard!" Jaden growls silently

"Back on business how will we get to Mobius let alone take it over?" the fox asks

"Miles have a little faith in Christain he will get us there besides we have something he needs and unless our demands are met he can't have it." Sonic says

"That's enough for me." Jaden says turning around. As he turns the vent he was in creeks "I've got a bad feeling about this..." he says before it breaks and he smashes into the room.

"What the?!" Miles yells

"You!: Sonic growls

"Sonic who is this?!" a squirrel like woman asks

"He's that newbie that beat me back at Kintobors. Saved me the trouble of looking for him!" Sonic chuckles

"What are ya gonna do chump no where to run." a dark red hedgehog says

"Shush Edgar he's mine." Sonic says "With no Chaos Emerald he's a nobody." he laughs drawing a sword "You know... I am quite surprised you would join those rebels."

"What do ya mean?" Jaden asks

"Well it's just that that red hedgehog doesn't belong here nor do you let me make you a deal. Kill the red hedgehog and Christain here will send you home no questions asked." Miles suggests

"If I refuse?" Jaden asks

"Then I shell kill you where you stand... your are weak, defenseless and I have a sword." Sonic says

"I will never help the likes of you!" Jaden says "I fight for what is right and that would be against your sorry ass!" his sword appears in his hands as he thinks of it

"I see... very well prepare to die." Sonic says running for Jaden slicing for the hedgehog who blocks at lightning fast speed and counters with a sweep.

"Come on don't make this like the last time! Or can you just not fight?" Jaden taunts

"You will pay for that!" Sonic growls with a strange object in his hand

"The Anarchy Beryl! You're about to get screwed!" Miles laughs as Sonic uses it to turn super but unlike an expected gold form he was purple due to the fact that he was charged with negative energy. Jaden tries to slice him with his sword but is met with a failure and a powerful beam of energy hits him wounding him badly

"You should have stayed out of this pal! Now you're life will be the price of your ignorance!" Sonic laughs

"Jaden!" a voice comes from the air and he looks to see Rage throw him the Chaos Emeralds "Use them to turn to a Chaos Form!" he yells down "Hell just use a True Chaos if you can!"

Jaden looks at the crimson hedgehog and then at Sonic. He closes his eyes and the emeralds spin around him picking him up

"NO!" Sonic yells trying to stop him but he was too late the emeralds had protected him with a barrier of Chaos Energy. Soon with a flash of light Jaden's fur turns gold and his eyes a bright red his jacket waved from the energy his body gave off. His spines were standing on the ends and a flare of Chaos Energy surrounded him he had become Super Jaden.

"Let's see who's is the better of the two!" he says charging for Sonic

**To be continued...**

**Next Time: Super Jaden Appears! Rage V.S. Edgar, Saving Icezer and Kurai**


	4. Chapter 4: Blaze

Chapter 4: Blaze

**Sonic Cast Evil: Sonic, Mile Prower, O'nux, Alicia Acorn, Rosy**

**Sonic Cast Good: Dr. Ivo Kintobor, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog**

**OC Cast: Rage the Hedgehog(Mobius), Icezer the Hedgehog(Mobius), Justin/Jaden the Hedgehog, Amethyst the Cat(Voltaradragoness), Kurai the Hedgehog, Hikari the Hedgehog, Zoldea Northern(RedPheonix10123780) Markus Winter (RedPheonix10123780)**

**OC Cast Evil: Christain the Dark, Anti-Rage(Edgar) the Hedgehog, Zerg the Hedgehog (Anti-Icezer), Darkness the Hedgehog, Spinster(wolfpress)**

_Last time when a spying mission goes south and Sonic nearly kills Jaden Rage makes his appearance in time for Jaden to get his first glimpse of the many things the Chaos Emeralds can do..._

"Prepare yourself!" Super Jaden growls as he forms an orb of Chaos ready to finish Sonic off. But Rage stops him

"Not now..." Rage says "Let him live..."

Jaden looks at Rage returning to his normal form. "But why?"

"Because... he is our best clue to what is going on..." Rage says

[?]

An Echidna sits behind monitors with Rage and Jaden on the screens watching their every move "Rage... you have no idea of what is coming... all I can do is hope you both are ready for it." he sighs

[Anti-Freedom Fighters HQ: Prison Block]

Icezer and Kurai sat in a cell hoping Rage or someone would find them... "Uhg no one will ever find us!" Icezer complains

"Hold up." Kurai says "These bars are Iron... Icezer!"

"I can freeze them!" he chuckles using his ice abilities to freeze the bars solid and with a kick from Kurai they shatter and they run for the exit.

Back up top Rage and Jaden wander their way through the forest at a high speed when they come across a black werehog with yellow eyes and fangs sticking out of his mouth he had gray baggy long jeans and open toe boots with weights on top. His hands were covered in bandages giving him quite the appearance. His ear twitches and he turns to see the two

"More of em?" he growls "I thought I took care of you!"

"Hold up! It's not what you think!" Jaden says as the werehog leaps for them.

"Not so fast!" Rage says holding him still with a Chaos Grip "what has you thinking we are in the Anti-Freedom fighters?"

"Hay hold it!" Icezer says coming from a tree "They are friends."

"Icezer?" Rage asks putting his hands down releasing the stranger "Who is this?"

"We don't know he was being held captive by the Anti-Freedom Fighters so we helped him." Kurai says coming from behind Icezer.

"I'm Cannibal." the werehog says

"Don't even think about it!" Kurai says "I won't hesitate to kill you if you do."

"No... Not _A_ Cannibal! Just Cannibal it's my name!" he says "And if these two are friends I won't hurt them... not like I wanted to fight..." he says under his breath

"What could he have meant by that..." Jaden asks himself

"What do you mean Jaden?" Rage asks

"Sonic said something about taking over more then just Moebius... and I want to know what..." Jaden responds

"We will find out soon enough with the virus. When they update that computer the info is ours." Kurai says.

"We should head back to Amethyst and Kintobor right around now." Icezer says "Things get pretty nasty out here after dark."

"If you're so sure..." Rage sighs "I was hoping to track them but I guess that will have to wait till morning..." the group walks on back to Kintobors lab where Amethyst was waiting.

"You're back is everything okay?" she asks "Not that they would tell me the truth..."

"We are all fine. A little beat up but fine." Jaden replies

"Okay what did we get from the Anti-Freedom Fighters?" Rage asks her

"Well it's not good... they want to take Mobius and Earth." she says

"Is that why the Chaos Emerald came to earth..." Jaden wonders in his mind

[?]

"He is a smart one..." the Echidna says with another one next to him

"Yes but did Rage make a good choice on Jaden?" the other asks

"He did trust me Parchmad." the other says

"I hope you are right Wolflore." Parchmad says

[With Jaden and Icezer]

"So who are we looking for again?" Jaden asks jumping over a small hole

"Darkness." Icezer replies "Kurai said he saw him around here." The two had been searching the Swamp south of the forest where Kintobor got the gasses for the grenades he gave them earlier.

"Icezer?" a voice comes from the right of the two and they turn to see Blaze, Silver, a red hedgehog with a jacket just like Rage's except red with black stripes, dark blue shorts, black fingerless gloves, and red shoes his eyes were green and he had sonic like quills but more of them. Next to him was a female black wolf with a white tip on the tail on her, stomach, chest and muzzle the furs also white with her black hair tied into a high ponytail, with bangs over her forehead, she has bright sky blue eyes. She has a light blue strapless top that shows her stomach shirt and a mini green jacket with rolled up sleeves over the top with a green skirt and light blue tights underneath, white socks and black shoes with a green rim and a diamond shaped crystallised ice necklace and black half finger gloves with a light blue rim.

Behind the female wolf was a male white wolf with shaggy loose hair that's tied in a small ponytail with his bangs hanging over his face but not covering his emerald green eyes a black hoodie with a blue singlet underneath and black loose jeans with black, blue and yellow clipped shoes and black half finger gloves, his clothes have a few stains and cuts in them that looked like they were from a battle.

Icezer looks at the red hedgehog who had spoken to him in confusion. "Uh do I know you?" he asks

"Icezer." Silver says taking a step up "That is Hikari the son of your brother Rage. The girl is Zoldea and the male is Markus."

"Please call me Mark!" the wolf says over silver

"So what are you all doing here? I mean Blaze shouldn't you be back in you're dimension with the rest of them?"

"Well we are here to help the rebels against the Anti-Freedom Fighters. Silver came from the future of your dimension with Hikari to me telling me that when the rebels failed the Anti-Freedom Fighters took my dimension over as well." Blaze explains "Zoldea is the princess of the lands to the North of mine."

"Good to meet you." she says with a bow

"Well isn't this nice? What a beautiful little get together!" a voice laughs from the trees above and the groups look to see three hedgehogs. Two were black one with glowing red eyes and the other with dark green eyes and clothing like Rage's but with no shirt just and open chest under his jacket. The other was a dark blue with dark purple eyes. He wore s dark gray long sleeved shirt and white gloves. His shoes were pure white with brown treads.

"Well if it isn't Darkness!" Hikari chuckles "Who are your friends?"

"Meet Edgar, the Rage of this realm and Zerg the Icezer of this Realm. But their names will mean nothing as you all will be dead soon enough." Darkness laughs as the three jump down.

"Now who do we get to beat first?" Zerg asks

"Jaden, Hikari on me! Silver take the others to Kintobors lab to the northeast." Icezer says

"Got it." Silver says with everyone else following him

"Why don't we stay and fight?" Mark asks Silver

"This is a fight that we don't all need to be worn out over." Silver says

"Right." Blaze replies

"Alright Edgar, you're mine!" Hikari says "No copy of my father is as powerful as he or I!"

"Very well rodent let's see if I can break that!" Edgar says throwing fire at Hikari who redirects it with a gust of wind

"Hmph your ice powers are impressive Icezer... two blades of Ice something I cannot even do... but they are ineffective since I know how to keep my distance!" Zerg laughs using a pillar of ice to leap into the air

"Oh no you don't!" Icezer says doing the same but with more force. Icezer goes above Zerg and hits him with a large hammer of ice sending him down to the ground.

"So... I am against Darkness! Damn it!" Jaden thinks "I can't damage him! I can't get close enough to use my weapon and without a Chaos Emerald I cant do anything with the Chaos energy! And if I recall the only way Rage could damage him was with a Chaos Weapon or ability!"

"Jaden can you hear me?!" Rage's voice echoes

"Rage?" Jaden says silently

"Oh thank goodness listen I just got done linking your being with the Master Emerald! Any momment now you should enter an Ultima Chaos form to finalize the link. Then you can access Chaos Energy to a point without an emerald. But I would still have one it adds to your power. Good luck!" he says

"His timing is impeccable!" Jaden sighs as he feels a rush of energy and he is blinded by a white light drawing the attention of the others.

"What the hell is happening?!" Edgar asks looking at Jaden as the light died. He was now a pure white hedgehog glowing brightly, his quills standing up on end and his clothing was gone except his shoes and gloves. On his chest was an emerald shape that was fading different colors like a rainbow. With a flash of light two light greenish blue Inhibitor Rings appear on his wrists.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Darkness asks

"He's... gone into an Ultima Chaos Form!" Hikari yells at Darkness blasting Edgar far off with an energy beam while he was distracted. Icezer took the distraction as an advantage as well slicing his foe and using the wind he controls to catch Zerg in a whirlwind which spits him out in a random direction.

"Your turn Darkness!" Jaden yell flying at hyper speeds headbutting the black hedgehog with great force sending him flying off as well. Jaden then randomly powers down and he returns to normal and his clothing reappeared. "Holy...crap!" he pants out of amazement "That was...AWESOME!"

"I know it is." Hikari says "Now let's head to Kintobors!"

"Good idea Rage and Kintobor and probably confused to why a group of people from Blaze's dimension showed up.

[Kintobors Place 2 PM (14:00)]

Hikari, Iceze and Jaden were outside about to enter the door but they were being attacked by dark spawns that came out of nowhere and ambushed them. Hikari and Rage open the door and slam it as Icezer blasts the last of them with what he called an Ice grenade a ball of ice the would explode and freeze other enemies within about 10 meters.

'great! An Ice user! I guess the name Icezer should have given it away when I first met him...' Zoldea thinks looking angry "I hate it when others use ice!" she thinks aloud

"uh why?" Rage asks

"Oops did I say that out loud?" she asks

"Uh... yeah." Hikari says "Now what Rage asked why do you hate others using ice?"

"Well from where I come from it's like my thing! I just don't like seeing others use it... it is what makes me special back home." she says crossing her arms

"Sorry..." Icezer shrugs "But I am not the only one here who uses it, Rage and Jaden have it too!"

"What?!" she gasps

"ICEZER!" both of then yell

"But-" she sighs

"Zoldea before anyone says anything else let me explain." Rage says putting an arm around her

"I am listening" she says moving Rage's arm back off

"Jaden and I need the power of ice or our Elemental Chaos doesn't work... it get's thrown off. I rarely use it." Rage says

"As do I but as Rage said without it we cannot use our Elemental Chaos which we have to as guardians." he says

"YOU'RE A GUARDIAN?!" Hikari, Silver, Kurai, and Blaze gasp

"Rage?!" Hikari yells "What is the meaning of this! He's joking right?!"

"Well..." Rage says rubbing the back of his head "Dex said I had to take an apprentice under my guidance and well I chose Jaden here. He comes from another world that is not linked to Chaos but he still activated the Chaos Control... he found the other emerald that I spread... the one that flew off world."

"I am going to back up Jaden and say he make a great guardian. When a man named Spinster attacked and I was injured a bit in an explosion of his he willingly put his life at risk alone even though I wanted to help." Amethyst says "He has a kind heart."

"He also put aside the temptation to kill Rage for the chance to go home." Hikari says "I saw all of it... he has the right judgment of right from wrong, good from evil."

"He protcted Rage, Icezer and myself when Sonic attacked." Kintobor says

"But I was kinda forced to..." Jaden says

"Yeah but even though you hadn't even been a hedgehog for more then 2 hours you still beat him." Rage says

"Rage made the right choice... Jaden performs well and beyond my expectations." a golden wolf says from the doorway.

"Dex!" Rage, Hikari, and Jaden says kneeling

"I threw the Chaos Emerald to him because I saw his potential... I saw that he had the gift of a Chaos Guardian on his world. I knew he would make a good guardian and he has." Dex says "Jaden the Hedgehog you have proven to me that you're ready... now you, Hikari and Rage will have to venture to the Chaos Realm to meet with the rest of us. After you wrap things up with the Anti-Freedom fighters that is." Rage, Hikari and Jaden nod letting the wolf know they understood. "Good luck" he says "I must now depart." and with that and a blinding golden light Dex was gone.

**To be continued...**


	5. King Sonic

Chapter 5: King Sonic

**Sonic Cast Evil: Sonic, Miles Prower, O'nux, Alicia Acorn, Rosy**

**Sonic Cast Good: Dr. Ivo Kintobor, **

**OC Cast: **

**Rage the Hedgehog(Mobius) Theme: Open Your Heart K-Klub Mix**

**Icezer the Hedgehog(Mobius) Theme: Believe in myself (SA2 ver.)~ Kaz Silver**

**Justin/Jaden the Hedgehog Theme: What I'm Made of...~Crush 40**

**Amethyst the Cat(Voltaradragoness) Theme: N/A**

**Kurai the Hedgehog(Mobius) Theme: Waking Up~Julien-K **

**Hikari the Hedgehog(Future Mobius) Theme: Sonic Youth~Crush 40**

**Zoldea Northern (RedPehonix10123780) Theme: N/A**

**Markus Winter (Redpehonix10123780) Theme: N/A**

**OC Cast Evil: **

**Christain the Dark Theme: Almost dead~ Powerman 5000**

**Anti-Rage(Edgar) the Hedgehog Theme: Ing Attack~ Metroid Prime 2: Echoes **

**Zerg the Hedgehog (Anti-Icezer) Theme: A Stranger I remain**

**Darkness the Hedgehog Theme: I am**

**Spinster(wolfpress) Theme: N/A**

**Mia the Fox(Moebius) Theme: Simple and Clean -Planitb remix- ~Utada Hikaru**

_Now this is the Final Cast list no more characters will be added for those who added an OC and want a theme song please PM or tell me in a review what you would like! Take a look at the cast list though since all these songs are taken. Now on with Chapter 5..._

[Rebel Base AKA Kintobors Lab 13:00 (1 PM)]

The group was making preparations to move to Angel Island as they would be safer there than on the surface.

"Come on we need to get going!" Rage yells from a air craft he made it was his Chaos Freedom MK II a space craft powered by Chaos Energy he made in his free time. "Amethyst do you have everything?" he asks as she was the last one to board and she nods

"Dr. Kintobor are you sure you want to come with us?" Hikari asks

"Of course otherwise I am left open to attack." he says leaping in

[Acorn Castle 13:30 (1:30 PM)]

"Miles!" Sonic yells from a throne

"Yes King Sonic?" he asks

"Where is that Bounty Hunter you said took up on the offer?!" he asks the two tailed fox.

"She has just arrived shell I have O'nux send her up?" Miles asks

"Please..." Sonic says.

After a few minutes a female dark gray fox walks in the door. She wore a gray shirt the exposed her belly with the sleeves torn and black markings all over her body. Her eyes were a menacing amber. She had a pair of short jeans that went just bellow her mid thigh and black shoes with blood red laces. On her waist was a black leather belt with two daggers and about 30 small knives for throwing or using between her fingers and a 9 mm pistol. She had black hair with dark purple highlights and black leather fingerless gloves.

"Are you Mia?" he asks her

"That is me... now what was the job you had offered?" she asks

"I need you to kill two pests. I will pay handsomely..." Sonic says

"Who?" she asks

"They are two leaders of the Rebels you may know them... Rage the Hedgehog and Jaden the Hedgehog..." Sonic says fiddling with this fingers

"Yeah I know of them... so how much are we talking?" Mia asks

"1,000,000 Rings each..." Sonic says showing her two sacks of rings each stocked to the brim "Just make sure you bring me their bodies as a proof of kill."

Mia looks at them in awe "...you have a deal!" she laughs

"Then go! Happy Hunting!" Sonic laughs as Mia runs out of the castle with great speeds

[Angel Island 2 PM (14:00)]

the group had finally settled down but they were wondering where Kuari had gotten to since he was not on the Chaos Freedom when they arrived. Soon he leaps jumps off of a make shift hang-glider "Guys you will never believe it!" he pants "Sonic is now the KING OF MOEBIUS!"

"No that's impossible!" Rage says

"and you didn't see this coming?" Amethyst asks

"No I never would have thought he could make it that far..." Rage sighs "But this means trouble if the Anti-Freedom Fighters rule here their next stop is Mobius."

"So what do we do?" Zoldea asks

"we go back in time to before Sonic became king and kill him!" Silver suggests

"No we can't cause a Time Paradox it's too risky since it could affect Earth." Rage says

"So what do we do?" Mark asks

"We fight..." Jaden says

"Are you insane?" Xage asks "Sonic will kill all of us with or without his friends!"

"Okay but if we don't fight them who will? We may be the only ones who are able to. If we let him go he will take over Mobius soon and then Earth. But He won't stop there who's to say he won't go after the rest of the universe!?" Jaden walks to the end of the island "Four days ago I was a rejected kid on Earth a coward but now look at me now. I am the apprentice of Rage the Hedgehog Guardian of Chaos. If this can happen then even if I am alone I will stop him."

"You're not alone Jaden." Rage says "I now see why Dex suggested you... You will never give up. You will do this alone if you have to because you care."

"If he goes we go." Blaze says looking at Silver, Mark, and Zoldea who nod backing her up

"I'm with you." Amethyst says "Besies I owe that red guy a beat down."

"I am behind my brother always." Icezer says

"Rage is my father and more Chaos Guardians the better." Hikari says standing up

"Well then I am going to come to." Kurai says

"I will meet you there." Jaden says warping down to the surface

"There you are..." Mia says looking at him "I have been looking all over for you Jaden the Hedgehog!"

"Uh... do I know you?" Jaden asks

"No, my name is Mia but not like it will matter." Mia chuckles sinisterly

"what do ya mean?" Jaden asks

"Jaden!" Rage yells "Don't!" Rage lands down in front of Jaden "Mia is a bounty hunter here on Moebius."

"Well... if it isn't Rage the Hedgehog you saved me the trouble of looking for you!" she laughs throwing knives at the two

[meanwhile in Castle Acorn]

"Okay a deal is a deal." Christain says dropping a handful of gemstones "the rest of the Anarchy Beryl."

"Thank you Christain!" Sonic chuckles

"Now we go for Mobius right?" he asks

"Yes..." Sonic grins evily...

**To be continued**


End file.
